dumbways2diefandomcom-20200213-history
Ninny
Ninny is the character who pushes the red button. About Ninny loves everything red. Red lights, red flags, red buttons. Always the joker, if Ninny grew up in the Middle Ages he would have been the fool. We know this because even the giant 'world destruction' sign didn't stop Ninny from pressing the red button. Now, no more Ninny.Dumb Ways to Die™: Crazy Chronicles Activity Journal ---- Appearance Ninny appears to be an orange long peanut-bodied bean in general. In his alternate appearance in National Waffle Iron Day post in official DWtD Facebook page, he appears to much similar to Lax except body color; an orange peanut-bodied bean whose body is thicker than his original counterpart. He has 3 hairs on his head and two front teeth on his upper jaw. Video Ninny is seen standing by a red button, saying, "I wonder what's this red button do?" and pushes it causing the Earth to blow up. Game Ninny is unseen in his first minigame, in which the game tells the player not to push a red button. If they press it, there will be a cutscene of the earth exploding. If they don't press it and simply wait for the time to run out, a rainbow will appear where the explosion would normally be. He's also an unlockable character for your train station. Ninny also has a new game in the update where the player must remember a series of buttons to push. If they push the buttons in the correct order, fireworks will appear. If they push the incorrect button, the explosion from his original game appears, resulting in failure. This game marks the only game where he makes an appearance. Don't_press_the_red_button_app.png|The Red Button. Trivia *Ninny is the only character to talk in the original song. *He's the only orange character of Dumb Ways to Die music video and one of the Peanut-shaped characters, along with Lax and Munchies. *He's the only character in group four to be a Standard Dancer. *According to the Dumb Ways to Valentine, Ninny was the one being attracted by the mate, while Dunce became the one who attracts the mate, which made community to believe that Ninny is a female. **Meanwhile, Dumb Ways to Die™: Crazy Chronicles Activity Journal revealed his gender as male. As well as Metro confirmed "The correct gender for Ninny is male. The characteristics that appears in the Valentine's video is correct and done purposely." * He has a rare shade of orange. * He's the only character not shown to suffer from any bodily damage, implying that he was completely blown up. The same goes with Doomed (because he is hiding in the bag) and Clod (although he kills someone). * He is the only character to be confirmed to have the alternate appearance with different body and face. Gallery OrangePeanutMrKidney.gif|Ninny on Valentine's Day with Dunce. metro_trai_wrap_1.jpg|Ninny and group. Buttonkidney.png|Ninny standing with Dunce. DWTDofficialNamesHiRes.jpg|Characters. NinnyLion.jpg|When you see a lion, you should never, ever, EVER... MiffAmoosing.jpg|ninny staring at happless. Miff.jpg Ninny_Shuttle_Img.png|In-game image used in DWtD3, which he wears spacesuit. Url.png|His alternate appearance Please_be_safe_around_winter.png|Alternate appearance Category:Characters Category:All Pages Category:Misc. Coloured-Characters Category:Group four characters Category:Standard Dancers Category:Characters with Peanut body Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Official Names Category:Characters with Confirmed Gender Category:Exploded Category:Characters in the original video